Boiling Point
by ILoveSnow
Summary: Usui has reached his boiling point. One-shot.


Takumi was at his boiling point. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. How much longer he could go to the Cafe Maid Latte, or how much longer he could go to school. He was exhausted keeping up with Misaki's schedule and knew it had nothing to do with the amount of work she put into everything she did.

He was exhausted because of the stares, of the whispered comments, he was exhausted because Misaki wouldn't admit how she felt about him. It was exhausting being at this standstill in their relationship, with her constantly telling him that she hated him, her words inadvertently spurring on the stares and the whispers of men around them.

He loved her, and he knew she loved him too. He was trying to give her time to come to the conclusion on her own, but much more of this and he would snap.

It was particularly bad that day, she got off her shift at Maid Latte earlier than expected. So when Takumi went there looking for her, Satsuki informed him that Misaki had just gone down the street with a handsome young man. Immediately Takumi left the establishment slamming the door behind him.

Convinced that Shintani had convinced her to rehash old times with him he scoured the streets looking for the pair. Only when he came upon the walking couple he was surprised to note that it wasn't Shintani but Kohaku Ohniwa, captain of the baseball team, next to her.

Takumi paused briefly before going to them, wanting to hear what they were discussing.

"Watch out for that puddle milady." Ohniwa proclaimed dramatically clutching at his heart in an exaggerated manner.

Misaki giggled and curtsied, "Why thank you milord, without your help that puddle surely would have devoured me whole. Just think, I'd be dead were it not for you."

Takumi clenched his fists, "Let's go Misaki." He said lowly before grabbing her hand and dragging her off in the direction of her house. He ignored her sputtering behind him, he ignored the stares around him, but he couldn't ignore the feeling of her hand in his. Instinctively he had almost dropped her hand due to the spark of attraction that welled up, but he was a man on a mission and persevered.

"Look Usui, I don't know who you think you are but if you don't unhand me this instant. . .why I might just punch you with every ounce of force I have." Silence.

"Usui, I swear to the gods I don't want to hurt you. Actually I kind of do, it'd be really nice right about now. Just let me go!" Silence.

"Usui, say something." Silence.

"This is kidnapping." Silence.

Finally able to wrench her hand away from his, Misaki made a mad dash for the opposite direction they were headed. The sense of freedom wasn't long lasting though, and soon Usui had her hand in his again.

"Just shut up Misaki, we are going home." Usui demanded.

"What does that mean? We are going home? We? There is no we about it, you don't live with me." Misaki was furious.

But so was Usui. "Don't push it."

Once at her place he dragged her through the broken gate and past Suzuna looking through magazines. Usui dragged her up the stairs and into her bedroom before thrusting her into the middle of the room, following in after, and shutting the door with a decisive click.

"You, you, you!"

"Use your words Misaki."

"Why I outta. . ."

"Words." Usui sounded out each letter in a mocking tone.

Misako eventually just collapsed on the bed in a huff, "What do you want Usui, why did you drag me away from my meeting with Ohniwa?"

Usui darkened perceptively at the mention of the baseball captain. "Why? Because I have reached my boiling point?"

"Your boiling point? What are we making candy?" Misaki laughed nervously because Takumi was closing in towards her at a slow and steady pace. She was strangely thrilled and it was all she could do to not melt into butter.

"No we are not making candy, we are going to have a very real discussion about the two of us." Usui was suddenly on top of Misaki, his hands on her shoulders pinning her to the mattress.

"Now just wait a minute Usui! Get off of me, this is my room and this is just ridiculous. I don't know who you think you are but. . ." She was cut off by his lips on hers, it was their first kiss since the roof and it was breathtaking. Misaki just sat there stunned as he moved his mouth roughly against her trembling one.

Finally he pulled back with hooded eyes, "Aren't you going to kiss me back?" Then went right back to assaulting her mouth with his. Misaki gave in and felt herself leaning into the kiss, into the moment. Don't get her wrong, she was mad, she was furious, but for right now nothing mattered but his lips on hers.

Eventually Takumi pulled away for good and lounged on the bed next to her, he smirked at her slight whimper of noise. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer, "So Misaki," he drawled, "Tell me about Ohniwa."

Misaki sputtered and sat up quickly to glare down at him, "Ohniwa is interested in Sakura and I was just trying to give him some tips on how to woo her! Is that the only reason you kissed me? You are such a dog in the manger, get out, get out, get out of my house! No discussion today! No discussion ever!"

Takumi smirked at her before kissing her one more time, she melted into him right away and the whimper was louder when he pulled back. She tried moving her lips towards his but he got up off the bed and almost laughed when her eyes shot open. "Out Usui, out!"

He left the house the way he came in, avoiding the hole in their flooring below the stairs. When he was outside he looked up at the window to her room and saw her staring down at him with her fingers to her lips. He waved at her and she drew the curtains in a huff.

Takumi Usui whistled as he went down the street, he had reached his boiling point, but he was sure more than ever that she loved him.


End file.
